Certain polyesterethers are used in medical applications such as intravenous solution bags. Polypropylene is a widely used thermoplastic polyolefin. Blends of polyesters and polyolefins are generally very incompatible and do not possess properties suitable for injection molding applications. Blends of polyesters and polyolefins with desirable physical properties would enable the development of materials with wide ranges of cost, processibility, water absorption rates, chemical resistance, and other properties. Such blends would be useful in a wide range of injection molding applications. The blends described herein were unexpectedly found to possess excellent combinations of toughness and strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,757 discloses that blends of polybutylene terephthalate and polyolefins have improved electrical tracking resistance, but there is no mention of the physical properties of injection molded parts. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,504,080 and 3,361,858 claim that the addition of minor amounts of polyolefins improve the dimensional stability of polyethylene terephthalate, but such blends do not possess the excellent physical properties of the subject blends. Other patents discuss films (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,941,021; 3,719,729) or fibers (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,510,743; 3,431,322; 3,487,453) made of polyester/polyolefin blends but give no indication that these blends possess useful molding properties. Other patents discuss polyester/polyolefin blends in which either the polyolefin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,295) or the polyester (U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,752) is modified in some way or a third component is added to the blend (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,616,064; 4,073,827) in order to achieve useful properties.